dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 16
|Race = Mechanical Type AndroidChouzenshuu 1, 2013 |Gender = Male |Date of birth = May 10th, Age 767 |Date of death = May 26th, Age 767 |Address = Dr. Gero's Lab |Occupation = Robotic Assassin |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect = Dr. Gero (creator) Human Template"Dragon Ball Q&A" section, Dragon Ball Full Color Androids Saga volume 1, 2014 Android 21 (creator/human template's mother) |Counterparts = Future Android 16 Android 16A Android 16B Android 16C }} is Dr. Gero's sixteenth Android creation. He was initially designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child but is later deemed unfit for activation. Appearance Android 16 is easily the tallest of all Androids in the entire "Dragon Ball" franchise, towering at over double the height of Android 18. He has icy blue eyes, a red/orange mohawk, and gold hoop earrings. His clothing consists of a dark undersuit, with a lime green vest, green boots, and green bracers. A small Red Ribbon Army logo is sewn to the left side of his vest, indicating his creator's affiliation. This presumptively changes when 16 is taken to Dr. Brief to be repaired; the logo is patched by the Capsule Corp. logo after he joins the Z-Fighters. His physical appearance is based on Dr. Gero's son, a high ranking Red Ribbon Army soldier who was killed in action by an enemy bullet sometime before the army's destruction at the hands of Goku. Personality Despite his intimidating size, monotone dialogue, and seemingly dangerous appearance, Android 16 is calm, friendly, and embraces nature and humanity. He does not tolerate evil and described Cell as an existence whose purpose is to destroy life, especially nature and animals (as Cell is the true evil destroying android that posed a destructive intention to the Earth and its inhabitants of the present timeline, not himself, 17 and 18). He is also protective of whomever he considers his friends, and nature, as he tried to ask Android 17 or 18 to run and hide somewhere and not be absorbed by Cell, even fighting the imperfect bio-android, although these proved futile, as 17's cockiness got the better of him, causing his absorption, and his damaged body and Semi-Perfect Cell's power too much for him, leaving him unable to protect 18, also resulting in her own absorption, and these qualities proved him to be a valuable ally to the Dragon Team in their battle against Cell. Despite his peaceful and friendly nature, he retains a cold and distant attitude towards Goku, since he was initially programmed to kill him. He and his fellow android, 17 had a somewhat brother-like relationship, and his nature-loving character inspired Gohan to let go of his rage and unleash his true power and the newly resurrected Android 17 to live a life to protect nature and animals as a park ranger, and causing him to change his demeanor to undergo a calm, mature, gentleman-like persona, who is willing to sacrifice himself to defend the surrounding animals from whomsoever tries to harm them. In Xenoverse 2, Android 16 reveals that while he is programmed to kill Goku, he recognizes that Goku is a noble person and admits that he would prefer to be free of it. Ironically, in FighterZ, 16 reveals that when his memory was transferred into a new body by Android 21 his program to kill Goku was not included which he notes when he confronts a Goku Clone. Biography Background Android 16 is an incomplete android designed by Dr. Gero to be created exclusively from synthetic technology. He was modeled on Gero's dead son, a high-ranking Red Ribbon soldier long ago felled by an enemy bullet. In his affection, Gero made him powerful but did not want him to be destroyed in battle, so he made him gentle. Android 16's programming has yet to be completed and, as such, Dr. Gero opts not to activate him in fear that he might destroy Android 17 and Android 18. Dr. Gero even goes as far as to dub Android 16 a "prototype".Dragon Ball Z episode 134, "Goku's Assassin" Android 16's most significant malfunction from Gero's perspective is likely his inherently peaceful behavior, often interacting with nature rather than complying with Gero's orders, making him similar to Android 8, although he is still committed to fulfilling his mission on destroying Goku. In due course, there is some truth to Dr. Gero's prediction, as Android 16's serene outlook drives him to attempt to destroy Cell, in an effort to eliminate the serious threat Cell posed to peace on Earth. Android 16 is very quiet, normally talking only when needed. He is also the only character that addresses that Android 17 and Android 18 are not evil. Due to these defaults, Android 16 was not meant to be activated before eventually being fixed by Dr. Gero; this is evidenced in Future Trunks' timeline where Android 16 is not seen and was possibly not activated, possibly due to his peaceful nature or because Future Goku was already dead due to the Heart virus and, thus, was no longer needed (Future Trunks fails to recognize Android 16 upon his second visit from the future). In Xenoverse 2, it is shown that Future Android 16 does actually exist in Future Trunks' timeline as he is found and reprogramed by Towa (in parallel timelines created as a result of the 2nd Future Warrior fixing Towa's alterations Future Android 16 is activated and joins forces with Future Android 17 and Future Android 18) to kill Future Gohan in Age 780 and later Future Trunks in Age 785 but was defeated both times thanks to the intervention of the 2nd Future Warrior and eventually destroyed. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga In the mainstream timeline, Android 18's curiosity in Android 16 leads her to activate the giant and the discrepancies with Gero who severely forbids her from doing so lead Android 17 to kill him. Future Trunks attempts to destroy the androids with the Buster Cannon before the activation of Android 16, but his attack has no effect on the trio and thus Android 16 is triggered. The trio then proceeds to travel in search of Goku, whom Android 16 is programmed to kill. When Super Saiyan Vegeta intercepts the trio, Android 17 and Android 18 implore Android 16 to step in and fight, interested to see him in action (their main purpose for activating him in the first place). Android 16, however, refuses to fight him, thus prompting Android 18 to volunteer. When Future Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan arrive as Vegeta's reinforcement, Android 17 hopefully takes the opportunity to ask if 16 will join the fight, though as he initially assumed 16 once again opts not to. At the conclusion of the encounter, which has rendered everyone incapacitated besides Krillin who is spared so that he may see the others healed by Senzu Beans, it is revealed that 16 has been more intent on observing nearby birds, saddened that they flew away because of the noise made by the battle scene, than to take part in the fight. While Android 17 fights Piccolo on the Tropical Islands, the battle is interrupted by Cell, one of Dr. Gero's creations wanting to absorb Android 17 and 18 in order to achieve his perfect form. Eventually, when Android 17 is at Imperfect Cell's mercy and nearly absorbed, Android 16 interferes by sucker-punching Cell and releasing 17 from his grip. In an early encounter with Cell, Android 16 manages to rip Cell's tail off, hoping to prevent him from using it to absorb Androids 17 and 18. It is not until Imperfect Cell manages to grow his tail back, thanks to the regeneration abilities he got from Piccolo's cells, that Android 16 realizes the desperation of the struggle and resorts to using arguably his most powerful technique, Hell's Flash. Doing so he immobilizes Cell and removes his forearms, tucking them beneath his armpits and revealing cannons within the upper ends of his arms. These cannons take a brief moment to charge before igniting a giant explosion that literally created holes and marks around the island. Imperfect Cell withstands the onslaught, however, and is able to sneak upon Android 17, devouring him via his tail and signifying his transformation to Semi-Perfect Cell, granting him extended power and speed. In his Semi-Perfect form, Cell is able to take full headshots from Android 16, and remain completely undaunted. He then blasts Android 16, disfiguring his head and leaving him in a critical condition. During the fight between Super Vegeta and Semi-Perfect Cell, Cell successfully absorbs Android 18 thanks to Vegeta's assistance, achieving the form of Perfect Cell, and leading him to leave the scene shortly after. Following Cell's departure after defeating both Vegeta and Super Saiyan Third Grade Future Trunks, Krillin takes Android 16 to the Capsule Corporation for Bulma and her father, Dr. Brief, to repair him. During these repairs, Bulma discovers a bomb implanted within Android 16, possibly intended by Dr. Gero to be used against Goku. Not wanting to take any chances, Bulma removes this bomb from 16's body. Later during the Cell Games, Android 16 sneaks behind Perfect Cell, distracted by his attacks on Gohan, with the intention of detonating upon him, unaware that Bulma removed the bomb while she repaired him. Once 16 realizes that his Self Destruct Device has been disabled, Cell escapes his hold and blasts the android into pieces, though his head remains intact. 16 convinces Mr. Satan to throw him close to the fighting, and he lands close to Gohan where he encourages the young warrior to release his anger and defend the Earth. Afterward, Cell steps on 16's head without hesitation, ending the existence of the peaceful android, and enrages Gohan to the extent that he ascends to the Super Saiyan 2 transformation and eventually defeats Cell. It is not clear whether he was revived or not when the rest of Cell's victims were resurrected with the Dragon Balls. Even though Android 16 was purely made of technology (Unlike Androids 17 and 18, who were part human), characters like Arale Norimaki and Android 8 (who are also purely mechanical) were also revived when the Earth was restored following the battle with Kid Buu. Dragon Ball GT Shadow Dragon Saga Android 16 appears in one of Goku's flashbacks in Until We Meet Again. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Online'' In Age 1000, the Red Pants Army mass-produced weaker copies of Android 16 which though identical to Android 16 in appearance, they lack his non-aggressive personality and love of nature. Three of these models appear under the name Android 16A, Android 16B, and Android 16C but are ultimately destroyed by Time Patrol. ''Xenoverse 2'' ;Android Warfare Saga The Time Breakers empower Imperfect Cell with Dark Magic, making him stronger than Android 16, allowing him to defeat Android 16 and absorb both Android 17 and 18 at the same time, bypassing his Semi-Perfect form and transforming straight into his Perfect form, which Xeno Trunks surmises will cause the Cell Games to never occur. Guided by Trunks: Xeno from the Time Nest, the Future Warrior travels to Age 767 just as Piccolo is about to engage Android 17, whom they discover was also empowered by Dark Magic before Cell arrives. Android 18 asks Android 16 if he has any data on the Warrior and he will say he does not and will comment on the Warrior's selected race. Eventually, Cell shows up and Piccolo is defeated, causing Android 16 to step up to protect his comrades and the Earth from Cell. However he as he is no longer evenly matched with Cell, the Future Warrior assists him in holding off Cell. Eventually, Android 17 challenges Cell to face him and is absorbed, restoring the original timeline. Later during the Cell Games, Cell creates several Dark Cell Juniors to torment the Z Fighters in an attempt to enrage Gohan, forcing the Future Warrior to assist the Z Fighters in fighting them off. They do this to buy time so, Mr. Satan can throw 16's head near Gohan so he can say his final words to Gohan and be destroyed by Cell, resulting in Gohan's transformation into his Super Saiyan 2 form, restoring the original timeline. ''FighterZ'' Android 16 is repaired by Android 21, who places his memories into a new model. The new model Android 16 does not consider himself the original, thinking he is in sense an imitation like the Clones. Power ;Manga and Anime Originally, Android 17 claimed in the anime after scanning him from within his containment pod that 16 was weaker than himself, but this most likely due to him being inactive at the time. Android 16 is revealed to be the most powerful of the Red Ribbon Androids, other than Cell. In Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dr. Gero stated that Android 16 himself, can doom the entire planet. Daizenshuu 4, 1995''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 Android 16's power was on par with Imperfect Cell after the latter had increased his power from absorbing energy from several hundred thousand people on Earth. After being repaired and modified by Bulma and Dr. Brief, Android 16 proved able to restrain Perfect Cell for a good period of time. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks Daizenshuu states that Android 16 is even stronger than Android 13.Daizenshuu'' ;Video games In Dragon Ball Z: The Anime Adventure Game, #16's power level is 30,000,000. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Energy Attack' – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Bear Hug' – A torture hold used against Perfect Cell. *'Power Radar' – A scouter-like device embedded within the android's eyes (sensors) that can detect energy level and location. Unlike the regular scouters, however, it does not explode upon encountering too high a power level (as far as it is shown in the series). Alternatively, it could be that the power sensors that Gero built simply have a much higher threshold for power sensing, not necessarily that their measurements cannot hit a limit. In Dragon Ball FighterZ, it is revealed by Android 16 that his Power Radar is unable to detect Godly ki as he is unable to read Goku's power level in his Super Saiyan Blue form.Dragon Ball FighterZ, Android 16: "In his current state. My power radar cannot read Goku." *'Eye Beam' – A synthetic form of Eye Laser. Android 16 used this attack against Cell. Also used in the ''Butōden'' series and as one of his Super Skills in Xenoverse 2. *'Hell's Flash' – Android 16 lifts his opponent and tosses them to the ground, then he removes his hands, revealing two built-in cannons, and charges up energy before shouting "Hell Flash!!" to release a powerful beam of energy that scorches the opponent. Android 16 used Hell's Flash against Imperfect Cell, attempting to kill him before he could absorb Androids 17 and 18. *'Machine Impact' – A dashing shoulder block attack that Android 16 used against Cell. *'Pump Up' – A power-up move that Android 16 used in Raging Blast. *'Rocket Punch' – A technique where Android 16 launches one of his arms or fists at his opponent in the manner of a rocket, and then it explodes on colliding with someone or something. *'Self Destruct Device' – Originally intended to be used against Goku, a self-destruct device implanted within Android 16 can incite arguably his most powerful technique. In an act of suicide, Android 16 sneaks behind his opponent, grabbing them and then detonating the bomb inside his chest. Android 16 tries using the self-destruct device against Perfect Cell but fails due to the unforeseen removal of the bomb by Bulma and her father, Dr. Brief, who were very surprised to find that such a powerful bomb had been embedded inside. It is his Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Named The Final Power that shouldn't be used in Dragon Ball FighterZ. *'Super-Power Direct Attack' – A dashing punch used in the Butōden series. *'Hyper Cannon' – Android 16 fires three consecutive Ki Blasts at the opponent. Used in the Butōden series. *'Kiai' – Used in the Butōden series. *'Mega Energy Bomb' – An energy sphere fired from one hand. It is one of his super attacks in the Butōden series. *'Hell's Beam' – A version of the Hell's Flash where he only fires the energy blast. It is one of his ultimates in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. **'Meteo Hell Flash Combo' – The name of the version where he uses both the rush and the energy blast parts of the technique. It is his meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. *'Killing Neck Throw' – Android 16 grabs the opponent's head and swings them over his head before violently smashing them to the ground. Used in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Finishing SplashSkill' – A High Speed Rush used in the Budokai series. *'Devil Crush' – Android 16 kicks the opponent up in the air, then he delivers a hook punch, an uppercut, and finally a powerful kick that sends the opponent crashing down to the ground. Used in the Budokai series. *'Explosive Wave' – Android 16 used this attack in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. He creates a weak burst of energy, with himself serving as the nexus, for minor protection. *'Hell Spiral' – A team attack used by Android 16, Android 17 and Android 18 in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. *'Evolution Buster' – Android 16 grabs his opponent and performs a spinning piledriver. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Gigantic Press' – Android 16 lays down in mid-air, diving downward to land on and crush his opponent. Used in Super Dragon Ball Z, this attack is not to be confused with Broly's Gigantic Press. *'Cyborg Guard' – Android 16's most basic defensive move, where he raises his arms up in defense. Named on a card in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Super Rocket Punch' - A stronger version of Rocket Punch used by Android 16 as one of his Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Super Ki Explosion' - A more powerful version of the Explosive Wave used by Android 16 as one of his Ultimate Skills in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Android Rush' - A rush technique used by Android 16 in Xenoverse 2. *'Energy Field' - A barrier technique used by Android 16 as his Evasive Skill in Xenoverse 2. Forms and transformations Perfectly Controlled A form taken on by Android 16 in Dragon Ball Heroes, it is the result of 16 falling under the control of Android 20's Enhanced Remodel state. In this state Android 16's eyes glow red. Villainous Mode A Dark Magic power-up used by Android 16 in Parallel Quest 29: "17 and 18 of the Official History" in Xenoverse 2. New Model In Dragon Ball FighterZ, Android 16 is rebuilt by Android 21 (before some of her cells went out of control) by placing the original 16's memories into a new body after the original was destroyed by Cell during the Cell Games. Though he retains the original 16's memories and overall personality he views himself to be little more than a copy of the original and lacks the original's programming to terminate Goku as Android 21 rebuilt him due to him designed after her human son whom she had mothered with Dr. Gero back when both she and Gero were fully human. Other than his programming New Model 16 is virtually identical to the original in appearance and sports the Red Ribbon Army logo as Android 21 was created to serve as its de facto leader following the death of Dr. Gero. He is loyal to Android 21's original personality which he refers to as her "heart" and secretly works against her evil side. He also possesses the abilities and weaponry of the original as well including a Self Destruct Device. He is also capable of firing a full power version of Hell's Flash called Hell Flash Maximum Output. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' In Ultimate Tenkaichi, 16's green armor and black clothing are customizable clothes the player can dress their Saiyan Hero character in, and the colors can be changed. While Android 16 himself is absent in Xenoverse, his armor appears as an outfit available to the Future Warrior called Android 16's Clothes. The 4 pieces of his outfit (Upper Body, Lower Body, Hands, & Feet) can be obtained in Parallel Quest 23: "Clash! Perfect Cell!". There is also an equipable Android 16 Z-Soul called Set your rage free.... Voice Actors *Japanese: Hikaru Midorikawa *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Scott McNeil **Funimation dub: Jeremy Inman *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: Vítor Rocha **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Luiz Laffey (DBZ), Márcio Marconatto (DBZ Kai) *Italian dub: Pietro Ubaldi *Catalan dub: Oriol Rafel *French dub: Marc Brétonnière *German dub: Tim Moeseritz *Hebrew dub: Yoram Yosephsberg *Latin American Spanish dub: Enrique Cervantes ''' (DBZ, DBZ Kai: TFC flashback), '''Marco Guerrero (DBZ Kai until Cell Saga) *Tagalog dub: Vincent Gutierrez *Vietnamese dub: Nguyễn Trí Luân Battles *Android 16 vs. Cell (Imperfect Form) *Android 16 vs. Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) *Android 16, Krillin, and Android 18 vs. Cell (Semi Perfect Form) *Android 16 vs. Cell (Perfect Form) Trivia *After being repaired by Bulma and her father, Android 16 wears a Capsule Corp. logo over his Red Ribbon logo, most likely showing that he no longer wants to work for the Red Ribbon Army. *Android 16 shares a few traits with Android 8: they both became friendly, are very tall compared to other members of the show, they loved nature, faced a tragic end, and their deaths fueled enough rage within Goku and Gohan to triumph over the villain that had killed them (Commander Black in the The Path to Power and Cell, respectively). *In the original Funimation dub, Android 16 had a more robotic tone in his voice. In Kai and some video games, he sounds more human. *In the Funimation dub for Dragon Ball Z Kai, Dr. Gero's reasons for not wanting Android 16 to be activated seem to stem from a fear that his power would somehow be a threat to Earth's existence. This reasoning does not seem to be consistent with that which has been stated in other official sources, and could almost be seen as a direct contradiction to his actual reasoning for fearing 16 stemming from the possibility that the android's gentle nature could jeopardize Gero's ultimate goal of revenge against Goku and his allies. The inconsistency of this sentiment is further illustrated in the blatant disregard for Earth's well-being that is present in Dr. Gero's other creations, most notably Cell. **Given that Android 16 was created in the image of Dr Gero's son, it is possible that Dr. Gero's reasons may have been out of fear that Android 16 could be destroyed (either by Gero's enemies or via 16's Android Bomb). It is possible that Gero's feelings for his dead son prevented him from sacrificing 16 for his vendetta against Goku. Presumably, Dr. Gero created him in his son's image as a homage to his son who had been killed in battle by an enemy bullet long before the army was destroyed by Goku. Unfortunately, Dr. Gero himself could not bare the thought of seeing 16 destroyed as it would be like losing his son all over again, thus he programmed him to be non-aggressive before deciding to move on to other projects, leaving his programming unfinished. Dr. Gero did not destroy 16 presumably for the same reasons he didn't deploy him against Goku, due to the affection he had for him and his dead son. As a result, Android 16 could be seen as an embodiment and legacy of Dr. Gero's love for his deceased son. ***It is also strongly implied that it was Android 21's love for her human son that caused her to rebuild Android 16 after learning he was modelled after him. However 21 is apparently unaware that Dr. Gero was her son's father and apparently has no memory that she was once in a relationship with Dr. Gero. As a result, exact nature of the relationship between the human 21 and Dr. Gero is unclear beyond the fact that they were the parents of 16's human template. *In the arcade game Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, it is shown that Android 16 went on to live in the forest after Cell's defeat, protecting animals from poachers and other dangers. Interestingly, this is similar to his comrade Android 17 who became a forest ranger after being revived following the Cell Games. *Although many people believe 16 was permanently destroyed by Cell, and unable to be revived by the Dragon Balls due to being an Android and technically not a living thing, that is not true, as Hacchan (#8), Arale, Obatchaman and his "comrades" were revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls along with the rest of Earth's good people after Kid Buu blew it up. **Presumably he was revived by Shenron along with Android 17 after the Cell Games (and was later revived by Porunga when the Earth was destroyed during the Majin Buu conflict as he was likely strong enough to survive Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack, given that Tien and Chiaotzu managed to dodge it) and simply lives peacefully on Earth. He is not mentioned in the Universe Survival Saga, though. **However, it is also possible that this was an oversight on Toriyama's part, given the lack of appearance or mention of Android 16 after the revival of Cell's or Majin Buu's victims. **In Xenoverse 2, it is implied that he may have been transported to Conton City in Age 852 by Chronoa to train members of the Time Patrol after his revival following the Cell Games, which may explain his absence during the Majin Buu conflict, unlike his comrade Android 17 who makes a cameo appearance giving his energy to Goku's Spirit Bomb. *In Xenoverse 2, Android 16 reveals that he wishes to be rid of Dr. Gero's programming to kill Goku. He is also shown to be unaware that he was modeled after Dr. Gero's deceased son nor that he was intentionally programmed by Dr. Gero to be non aggressive as he assumes that it was the result of a defect and that Dr. Gero viewed him as a failure. *Coincidentally, Android 16's voice, Hikaru Midorikawa, would later become Tien Shinhan's current voice actor in the most recent Dragon Ball media. Gallery See also *Android 16 (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Androide 16 Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:DBZ Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased